


The Night After

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya (mentioned), Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jon (mentioned), Mild Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: What I would've liked to see at the end of Season 7





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I watched that horrible season 7 train-wreck.

 

 

"How are feeling, my love?" Petyr asked as he closed the door to Sansa's room gently behind him.

"Right now... Numb." Was the quite response.

Petyr kneeled in front of Sansa, and got a small cloth and started to gently wipe her face of her tears. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sansa grabbed his hand. "Just stay." She demanded.

 

What felt like hours later, Sansa woke and found she was still sitting on her chair by the fire.

She looked down and saw Petyr was resting with his head in her lap.

She slowly reached down and placed her hand on his head, her fingers began to run through his hair and before long she was continuously stroking her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair.

"Feeling any better?"

Sansa jumped when he spoke unexpectedly, "I'm sorry. I thought you to still be sleeping."

  
She heard him chuckle. "Just you, I don't think my neck would've been appetitive if I did." Petyr said as he stood up and stretched out all his stiff limbs.

"I think some rest did help." Sansa pointed and walked over to the table, pouring some water to drink.

  
Petyr came up and embraced her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder and his hands resting gently round her stomach. "What can I do? What do you need?" His voice came quietly next to her ear.

"I'm... I don't... you."

"Me?" Petyr asked, needing to be sure.

"You... I need... I want to forget, please Lord Baelish? Make me think about something else for while? I don't want to think at all." She pleaded.

Petyr placed a kiss on the side of her neck, "something like this?"

"Yes," was her breathless reply.

"Then, my love... call me Petyr." He insisted as he still placed kisses along her neck and one her cheek before turning her around, pulling her into an all consuming kiss.

 

Sansa played with the ends of his hair, causing Petyr to make purring noises at the wondrous sensation.

Clothes were gently opened and taken off, leaving Sansa naked and Petyr in only his pants for the time being.

"This is it... do you want this? Me?"

Sansa really looked at Petyr, seeing him looking small, and fragile. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him, "I want this, Petyr."

Petyr quickly grabbed her, making Sansa wrap her legs around his hips as he walked them over to the bed and placed her in the middle gently, with Petyr landing on top her, with her legs still tight around him.

Sansa was giggling as they bounced upon the bed, "you're stronger than you look, never thought you'd be able to lift me."

"Don't be cheeky. Just because you're a little bit taller than me, doesn't make you heavier." He smirked.

Sansa pulled Petyr's face into a kiss, momentarily wiping his smirk off his face.

  
Their kissing got more passionate when Petyr was slowly started grinding his erection into Sansa, making her moan into the kiss as she began trying to be rid of Petyr's pants, using her feet.

It took some patience, but she managed to hook her toes into his pants and started to lower them over Petyr's hips and down almost to his knees, Petyr felt what she was trying to accomplish and started to help, he twisting his legs and managed to pull them off the rest of the way.

Throughout the whole ordeal they never once broke their lip lock.

  
Petyr's hands were roaming and groping, one moved down to check how ready she was and groaned into her lips at her wetness.

  
Sansa broke the kiss to moan out loud when his fingers moved and knew exactly what they were doing,  "Mmm, keep doing that."

"This?" He asked, completely sure he knew the answer as he moved two fingers in and out of her slowly and deeply.

"Yeah. That." She said breathlessly.

  
Petyr moved his fingers deeper and rubbed this thumb over her clit, making Sansa cry out louder, "Ah. Please, Petyr. I need you. Now."

Petyr took his time but he eventually moved his hand away and used his drenched hand to grab himself, and position his hard erection at her centre. 

"Ready, my love?" Petyr paused and had to be sure.

"Yes." She whispered.

Petyr slowly pushed in with one thrust, and paused when he was flush against her, making them both moan.

He moved to his knees and held onto Sansa's hips, looked down at her briefly before he really started moving.

Sansa cried out at every hard thrust of his strong hips and grabbed a hold of the pillows next to her in both her very tight fists.

 

 

When they lay spent on the bed and panting for breath sometime later, Petyr moved to his back to get comfortable.

As he did, he pulled Sansa closer to him and eased Sansa's head down for her to use his left shoulder as a pillow.

Sansa moved to get move comfortable and shifted her leg over Petyr's hip, and with her hand on his chest started slowly stroking his scar as they held each other close.

  
Petyr's left hand was ideally playing with Sansa's hair, fingers twirling through, while his right lay steady and flat on her hip.

"I falling for you." Sansa broke the silence, and placed a kiss to his now smiling cheek. "What are we going to tell Jon when he returns?"

Petyr took a deep breath, then replied, "You mean about Arya's execution?"

"Yes." Sansa started to pull away, but Petyr pulled her back to him, making Sansa lie her head back on his shoulder before he replied. "Let's worry about later. Right now you need to rest. We both should. I'll help you with Jon tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you, Petyr." Sansa started to relax more as he eased her mind.

  
Petyr felt her body get heavier, as she felt ready for sleep and spoke before she succumbed,  "I love you, sweetling." 

He also was starting to relax now when he heard a her sleepy whisper, "love you."

 

As he feel asleep, Littlefinger smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not that comfortable with writing smut, but I hope it didn't show).
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this at all.


End file.
